Red clouds fly over head
by Through Glass
Summary: Everyone has wondered whether Deidara was a girl or a boy. Itachi desperately wants to know, what happens when he finds out? ItachixDeidara
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: -sob- -cry- -sniffle- I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi, maybe cursing, and there might be some violence. . .x.x'

A/N: Woot. New story, new characters. This time. . Itachi and Deidara. Hope you love love love it. Please review.

-TG

-

-

-

****

Itachi's POV:

Everyone has wondered whether Deidara was a girl or a boy. I think the only people who knew the gender of. . well. . .him. . .her? Are his/her family and Sasori. You see, these damned cloaks are so high up and bothersome that you can't tell whether a person is a male or female. That is, unless they speak to you. What's worse, you can't tell whether Deidara has breasts or a cock. Besides, Deidara never speaks anyone, and usually. . when he/her does speak to me, it's muffled and quiet. I think, the only person to hear Deidara's voice would be Sasori. Lucky bastard.

****

Normal POV:

"Sasori. . ."

"What Itachi?"

Itachi moved over to stand next to the puppeteer, his face close to Sasori's. "What gender is Deidara?" he asked staring into his eyes.

Sasori blinked calmly and let out a low chuckle. "What do you think, Itachi?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking!"

"Well. . . "

"I will say this to you and only you, but. . please?"

Sasori let out a laugh wile trying to breathe so a few gagging sounds could be heard. "Fine! Fine! Dei-" he stopped and let out a nervous laugh, looking past Itachi. "Hey Deidara," he looked over to Itachi, his eyes practically daring him to ask.

Itachi moved his eyes to lock his gaze with Deidara's grey one. "Deidara?" Deidara looked at him questioningly.

"Hm?"

"I know this is weird, me asking this-"

'Oh shit. Don't ask. Don't ask!'

"Can you take off your cloak?" Itachi asked emotionlessly. Deidara's eyes widened as Itachi stared patiently at the shocked Akatsuki member across from him. Deidara looked over to Sasori who was covering his mouth, trying anyway. Deidara sighed and unbuttoned the cloak, letting it drop. Sasori watched with intrest as Deidara stood infront of Itachi in a mesh shirt, black sandals and black pants.

"Happy, yeah?"

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked Deidara up and down. "You're a-"

"A boy. . .un?"

"Yeah!" Itachi raised a brow and moved forward, touching Deidara's chest lightly. "You're a boy?"

Deidara sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Surprised, un?"

Itachi shrugged slightly, noticing how Sasori had left these two alone. "Why don't you talk to people. . .?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to Sasori un, it's no big deal. I can talk to Kisame and Tobi. . and Zetsu, un. . .just not. . .you,"

Itachi crossed his arms across his chest, frowning at Deidara. "Why?"

"I don't kn-"

"No. You know why. Tell me. Please? I've been in this group for. . . 3 years. And you've been here for 2. I've known you since you were 16. . .and you haven't said a word to me. . .why?"

A small blush appeared on Deidara's face as he ran a hand through his bangs. "I never know what to say. .un"

"Hi, or hello is just fine,"

Deidara shrugged, his blush growing. "Maybe it's because. . ." he trailed off slowly, his eye adverting to the side.

"Because?" Itachi moved forward, a bit closer to Deidara, noting how short he was. 5'6? Itachi was 5'8" and he had to look down slightly. "Because?"

"B-because I like you! Un," Deidara hissed, clenching his fists and looking up at Itachi slowly. "Happy now? Un. . ."

Itachi smirked, gripping Deidara's shoulders and pressing him into the wall. "You like me?"

Deidara kept his gaze on Itachi for a moment before he adverted it again, nodding slowly. "Yeah,"

"Well, wasn't this a huge shocker," Itachi muttered chuckling.

The blonde glared sharply at Itachi, his eye met with his. "Stop laughing! Un!" he hissed, trying to move his body from Itachi's grasp. It was obviously useless, Itachi had a strong grip and hold on Deidara's shoulders.

"Fine. Fine. Sorry," he smirked at Deidara, keeping his eyes locked for several moments before he moved quickly and pressed his lips against Deidara's. Deidara's eye widened as Itachi's tongue ran across his lips smoothly, obviously looking for an entranc. Deidara felt the tongue move back and forth, softly, not stopping until he felt the urge to breathe. Deidara opened his mouth to take in a breath and as soon as that happened, Itachi's tongue was in his mouth, teasing him. . tasting him. . sweetly. Itachi soon moved away, taking in a breath, smiling down at Deidara.

"What. . . .?" Deidara felt Itachi's grip on his shoulders soon fall and he jumped forward, grabbing Itachi into a soft kiss, his arms moving to Itachi's neck, pulling himself up a bit more.

Itachi smirked, kissing him back and soon pulling away. "I guess. . you could say I might feel the same way," he muttered, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist, pulling Deidara closer to his body.

"Really?! Un?" he asked, his eyes lighting up instantly.

"Yeah," Itachi grinned down at him, keeping his gaze on the blonde.

"Does this mean. . .that we. . . .well, are . . .?"

"Together?" Itachi finished, raising a brow. Deidara slowly nodded, his face going pink once again. "You're cute when you blush," Itachi muttered, his hands running to Deidara's back, pulling him towards him again, feeling the boy's heart-rate quicken. "You're nervous. I can feel it,"

The blonde's face went pink as Itachi spoke to him. "I-uh-yeah. Thank you. . .un," he muttered noticing how close. . comfortable. . .Itachi was getting. "I-I'm not! Un!" Deidara hissed, moving to push Itachi away from him, Itachi kept his grip on Deidara, glaring down at him.

"Are too," he whispered, kissing Deidara's forehead. He could feel how. . well, how cold Deidara was. He wasn't warm, no cold. Cold flesh. Deidara's cheeks went bright red as Itachi continued to speak to him. "Aw, don't be embarrassed," Itachi said slowly. "As much as I enjoy your pink cheeks, I don't want you to be embarrassed,"

Itachi's hands moved around Deidara's body, touching every muscle, every bone. . every. . . part. "Itachi. . " he moaned quietly. Itachi smirked ever so slightly, and kept his hands on the hem of Deidara's pants, slowly slipping them in. "Ita-" he was stopped by Itachi who had him in another kiss, pressing his lips softly against Deidara's.

"Deidara. . ." Itachi let out a soft moan as he moved his hands to run down Deidara's inner thigh. Deidara pressed closer, his chest pressed against Itachi's as he gripped Itachi's shirt tightly.

"Stop," he took in a breath as he pulled away. "Stop it. Un. . ." Itachi quickly shook his head, moving his mouth to the nape of Deidara's neck, breathing into it heavily. "Please Itachi. . un," he groaned, pushing roughly, one last time on Itachi's chest, causing Itachi to fall to the ground with a thump. "I don't want to be used. . un,"

"I won't use you," Itachi hissed, standing up and grabbing Deidara's hair and pulling it out of it's ponytail, letting the blonde hair fall to the middle of his back. "I like it down. . ." he muttered pulling him into a hug. "I'm not using you," Itachi whispered softly into Deidara's ear, feeling him shudder within his grasp. "Don't fight it. Please?" he tightened his grip around Deidara, a soft grin on his face. "Please?" Deidara nodded, slowly, grabbing Itachi's hands, caressing them lightly.

"Fine, un. I'll give you a chance, un,"

"Yay! Deidara. . . " Itachi kissed his earlobe. "I'm not using you, I never will,"

"Ok. Un," Deidara chuckled and moved out of Itachi's grasp, turning to see Sasori behind him, his arms crossed.

"Deidara! I need you!"

"Hm? Why? Un?"

"I'm in a card game with Kisame and Zetsu an you're my usual partner! Come on!!"

Deidara smiled softly and pulled his cloak back on. Before he buttoned it all the way up he moved to Itachi and pressed his lips gently against his chin, slowly pulling away. "See you later. . .un," he muttered, walking away as he buttoned it all the way up.

Sasori eyed Itachi, walking toward him. "Don't hurt him. Ok?" Itachi raised a brow at Sasori and nodded slowly, watching Sasori follow Deidara out to Kisame and Zetsu.

-

-

-

****

A/N: Woot! I love this chapter so far. No cliffhanger. I seem to have been doing that a lot. . .Anyway, hope you loved/liked it. Please review.

-TG


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. WAHHHH –cries-**

**A/N: Hello again. Finally, another chapter for this story. Dresden and Marx haven't been doing a real good job with helping me. X.x' Oh well, I've got a chapter for you! Woot. XD. Ok, I personally see Deidara as a really emotional type on the inside, who is actually really sensitive. . That's just my personal opinion though. Scold me or not, I don't care. Enjoy!!! **

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Come on Deidara! Please?" Itachi was currently pinning Deidara down, straddling his hips and grinning down at him.

"No! Un. ." Deidara squirmed beneath Itachi, his brows furrowed together in discomfort.

"Why not?"

"Because! UN!"

Itachi let himself drop down on Deidara, kissing the younger boy's neck. "It won't hurt. . ." he cooed into his neck.

"Liar. . un,"

"Pretty please?"

"No. Un!" Itachi moved his face to kiss Deidara again, but Deidara moved his head away, trying to avoid the kiss. "It'll hurt too much. Un. . ."

"Not **too** much! Come on!"

Deidara glared sharply into Itachi's sharingan eyes. "No, un," and with that, he pushed Itachi off him, standing up. Itachi smirked at Deidara's half naked body. They had stopped when Itachi had moved his hands to Deidara's pants and slipped them in. Deidara suddenly had pulled away, refusing to continue at all.

Itachi growled and buttoned his pants up, looking over to Deidara with a look of confusion in his now obsidian eyes. "You wouldn't even let me touch you. . ." he whispered with a small glare. Deidara's eyes adverted to the side and he slowly buttoned his pants up too. "Why?"

"I don't-"

"Deidara," Itachi stood up and pulled his hair back into it's ponytail, moving towards Deidara and pulling him towards his bare chest, looking down at the blond with a small frown. "Why?"

"I-I told you! UN! I don't know. I-I don't really know. . un. . " Deidara hissed, pulling himself from Itachi's grasp and hugging himself. "I j-just don't want to do it yet. . . un,"

Itachi's eyes softened when Deidara started stuttering and acting nervous. Maybe he was rushing things. "Fine. Fine. I'll wait," Itachi plastered a smile on his face and pulled Deidara into his arms again, this time to Deidara's back was against his chest and Itachi his head on Deidara's shoulder, looking up at him with a small smirk. "One problem. . " Deidara let out a small giggle when Itachi started kissing his neck softly.

"What's that? Un?"

"I'm horny as a mutt," he whispered licking the bottom of Deidara's chin lightly, grinning up at him. Deidara smirked down at Itachi and raised a brow with a chuckle.

"Sorry? Un?"

"Sorry? Sorry?! It's you're fault. . ." Itachi hissed, kissing the spot he had licked earlier, moving his kisses down to the boy's collar bone.

"Well. . . you can always masturbate. Un,"

Itachi's lip jutted out while he looked at a side angle and up at Deidara. "B-but that's lonely," he whimpered pathetically. Deidara smirked down at the pouting man.

"I can watch! Un!" a soft blushed soon painted itself across Itachi's face as soon as Deidara had said this.

"W-watch?"

"Un! It's no different than watching hentai! Un!"

"For you maybe! It's like. . like. . well it's someone watching me jack off. That's embarrassing!" Itachi pushed Deidara forward slightly and removed himself from behind the boy and jumped onto the bed, resting his arms behind his bed, looking over Deidara. "How about you. . " he motioned for Deidara to sit on the bed.

Deidara moved toward him and right as he was about to sit down, Itachi grabbed the boy's thin waist and pulled Deidara onto his body. "I-Itachi! What are you doing? Un?" Itachi kept his hands planted firmly on Deidara's hips and shifted him so he was straddling Itachi's chest.

"We can at least make out. . . " Itachi murmured, cupping Deidara's face with his hands and kissing him lightly.

"Hm. . .sounds good to me. Un. .. " Deidara pressed Itachi's shoulder's into the bed, causing Itachi's hands to fall to the bed. As soon as Itachi's hands had touched Deidara's hips again, Deidara was kissing his jaw line, planting soft and light kisses and hickies over his neck and collar bones, causing Itachi to moan in pleasure.

"Dei-chan," Itachi murmured, running his hands up the boy's sides and softly caressing this skin with his thumbs, causing Deidara to moan back to Itachi, kissing his neck harder and biting here and there. Itachi's eyes shut as he kept his hands working on Deidara's sides.

"Hey Itachi we- woah. . . .what the?" Itachi's eyes snapped open and he felt Deidara stumble off the bed with a loud thump. Itachi turned his gaze to see Kisame standing there, his eyes wide.

"Kisame! You ass!" he stood up and looked to the ground to see a flushed Deidara, holding a sheet over his body.

"He-hey K-Kisame. . un," Deidara stuttered, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Kisame! What do you want? Didn't I tell you to fucking knock? Baka!" he hissed, taking a breath and looking up at Kisame with red sharingan eyes.

Kisame looked past Itachi and over to the blushing Deidara who was clutching the sheet tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Sorry," he muttered with a roll of his eyes and looking down at Itachi again, this time. . he burst out laughing.

Itachi raised a brow and crossed his arms, glaring up at his partner. "What's so funny?!"

"Well. . .let's see. You've got. . ." he paused for a moment, grinning as he finished looking down at Itachi. "It seems you have about 15 hickies and 6 love bites," he smirked and poked one of them with a blue finger.

Itachi's face turned a light shade of pink as he covered a spot of his neck with his hand. "Well? At least I have a boyfriend. . "

"Dude. That hurts," Kisame hissed glaring at Itachi, seriousness now appearing. "But seriously. . Instead of fucking your blonde boyfriend, I suggest we do as leader-san told us to, and find that damned Kyuubi," he muttered with a small sigh.

"Oh. Shit. That's right," Itachi looked around the room for a moment and grabbed his mesh shirt and his Akatsuki cloak and pulling them on. He stopped for a moment then slipped his sandals on and walked to the flushed blond, pulling him to his feet and pulling the tie out of his hair. "I like it down," he muttered kissing Deidara's lips softly before turning. "I'll be back in a few weeks. A month or two at most," he muttered feeling Deidara hug him from behind, pressing his forehead into Itachi's back.

"So soon? Un. . ." he muttered softly, hoping Kisame would just leave for a moment or two.

"Deidara. . .I'll be back soon. Please. . . don't make this harder than it should be," he hissed coolly, pulling from Deidara's embrace and looking down at him with soft obsidian eyes. "I said I'll be back. . and I swear I will be. Ok?"

"H-hai. . un," he muttered, looking down at his bare-feet then up at Itachi was walking to Kisame.

"Bye," Itachi's eyes adverted away and he disappeared from the room, leaving Deidara alone.

"Bye. .. un,"

-

-

"Deidara? Deidara-kun? Dei-chan?!" Sasori sighed as he called many versions of Deidara's name as he continued to knock on the boy's door.

"W-what? Un?" a low mumble could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Deidara!" Sasori opened the door, only to see Deidara sprawled out on his bed, his eyes shut as he covered his face with his hands. His long blonde hair was let down for once and he was mumbling something to himself. "What's wrong?" he muttered stepping in and sitting in a chair next to his desk.

"N-nothing. W-what makes you t-think something's w-wrong? U-un?" Deidara sat up, looking to Sasori, his visible eye was red and slightly puffy, almost as if he had been crying.

"God damn Deidara!" Sasori's eyes widened as he starred at Deidara. "Well the fact that your face is red and you are stuttering. . and the other fact that you haven't come out of your room since Itachi left for Konoha. This is pathetic! It's like he's died or something!"

Deidara's eye snapped towards Sasori as soon as he said this. "What?! Are you s-saying-"

"No. I was comparing it. Jeez. You're on the end of the string with this. . ." he muttered rolling his eyes. "You miss him. It's obvious,"

"I do not. . . un,"

'_Yes. . . for the first time I'm worried about someone other than myself. For the first time . . . I don't know what I'm feeling. . .'_

"Liar,"

"I-I'm not ly-"

"Just admit it. . "

"Fine! I do. I feel like someone has just. . I don't know. Pulled someone out of me and is crushing it . . .un" Deidara grasped his mesh shirt, over his heart tightly. "It hurts. .. un."

"Deidara . . "

"Un?"

"I know what's wrong. . "

"What? What?!"

"You're in love. . ." Sasori grinned his rare smile at Deidara, crossing his arms.

"L-love? Un?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: FINALLY. I FINALLY got it up!! Woot. Meh. I actually thought it was short, but when I look at it now . .it's actually pretty normal sized for a chapter. I know I made Deidara seem a little OOC. . . but I am not allowed to read Manga and can only watch Anime. . so . . .yeah. I've only seen a few episodes of him. I'm making him act how I picture him being. . .so yeah. And is Itachi is a little OOC. . that's because they don't show much of him in the anime either, so I'm writing what I think they act like . . hope you love it. Please Review. . .**

**-TG**

**NEXT TIME: **

**Deidara wants to confess his feelings for Itachi, but he doesn't know if Itachi feels the same way. But Itachi's gone for a longer amount of time, causing Deidara to gain more and more stress. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: x.x' I am so lost with this story. There is absolutely not plot whatsoever. x.x' It's killing me. Truly killing me. I'm not very good at portraying Itachi and Deidara and I'm thinking about dropping this story. If any of you guys have a nice plot for me. . .oh please send it in. Someone dies, cheating, pregnancies . . .anything! I need a plot!! Please review and give me ideas or this story will be dropped. Sorry.

-TG


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: -glare- I own Dei-chan. Yes. I do. I own him. . . . . ' **

**A/N: Ok. As you know, I was having a total brain-meltage and I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers –love you guys deeply- for submitting ideas. Now. . .I myself, am not a **_**huge**_** fan of mpreg. I think it's kind of going over the edge of fanfiction but there are some exceptions if I read it. I will not have mpreg in this story. . . .sorry to all the mpreg fans. Pyocola Analogue III and MKNK have sent me a lovely review of a plot idea and I love how it's so unique! Thank you Pyocola Analogue III and MKNK. I am using bits and pieces of your guises plots. .**

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Itachi pressed his back against a tree as Kisame paced around him. "It shouldn't be this hard to find a mere 14 year old boy," Kisame hissed crossing his arms as he continued to circle Itachi and the tree he was leaning against.

With a small snarl, Itachi stood up and pinned Kisame to the tree. "Kisame. . ."

With a confused look Kisame looked at Itachi. "Itachi? Wha-what are you doing?" he asked struggling against the rather strong grip of Itachi.

"You know. . ." Itachi paused as he leaned forward, pulling the collar of the Akatsuki cloak back and brushing his lips against Kisame's collar bone. Kisame remained silent as Itachi's surprising warm lips ran over his skin. He had always thought Itachi's touch would've been cold. ". . .Deidara won't perform. It leaves me frustrated," he muttered into Kisame's neck.

Kisame slowly nodded, looking down at Itachi as his hands slipped into his cloak and to his waist, slipping past the waist line and running a cold finger up his thigh. Kisame let out a shuddered breath and clenched his eyes shut as Itachi pressed him harder into the tree as his lips trailed down a bit further. "Itachi. St-stop," Kisame could hear his own words hitch as he spoke.

Although Kisame tried his best to say that sternly, Itachi continued to kiss his neck area, licking and biting softly. Kisame knew Itachi could hear him but figured Itachi was ignoring him. Itachi grumbled something incoherently into Kisame's neck, causing the older man to moan softly.

-

-

-

"Checkmate," Sasori hissed with a grin, as he set his knight near Deidara's king. Deidara let out a bored sigh and pushed the little king to the board, earning a small grumble from Sasori across from him. "You're such a bore Dei-kun," Sasori muttered rolling his eyes and clearing the table, putting an arm out. "Wrestle me?"

Deidara looked casually over at Sasori and stood up, turning away and grumbling: "I'm not in the mood. . un,"

Sasori let out a small sigh and slumped against the table with a groan. "Deidara . . .come here," Deidara let out a small grumble and turned back around, moving over to Sasori and looking up at the man slowly.

"Un?" Before Deidara could even blink Sasori had pulled the boy to him and had clashed his lips against Deidara's, earning a small gasp from the blonde. Deidara closed his eyes quickly and roughly shoved Sasori away. "Wha-what are you doing? Un?"

"You seem so frustrated . . ." Sasori cooed, pressing Deidara into a wall, a smile spreading across his lips as he looked down at Deidara's shocked expression. "Sexually frustrated. . ." Sasori continued, leaning down and brushing his lips along Deidara's neck lightly.

"I-un. . . Sasori. I'm not. . .um. . . sexually –ah-" Deidara felt his back arch off the wall suddenly as Sasori's hands traveled down his body slowly, resting at the hem of his pants. "-un. . fr-frustrated," he managed to mumble, his eye closing slowly as Sasori moved his lips down his neck and biting onto his collar bone.

-

-

-

"I am the seme!"

"With him maybe. But not with me!"

"We've never even had sex!"

"But. . if you did then you would be the seme. But not with me,"

Itachi was leaning against the tree with Kisame pinning him there, his red eyes staring blankly at Kisame's. "I. Am. The. Seme," he hissed menacingly.

With a roll of dark grey eyes, Kisame pushed himself off Itachi, his eyes glaring at Itachi coldly. "Who's taller?"

"Well. That's obvious. You are," Itachi with sarcastically.

"Ok. Who is over all 'bigger' in body size?"

"You,"

"Get my point?"

"No,"

Kisame let out a sigh and crossed his arms across his chest, still glaring at Itachi. "It would be weird to have you on top. You're so tiny!"

"But _I_ hit on _you_!" Itachi hissed, clenching his fists tightly as they argued back and forth.

"Yeah. But I'm definitely not the uke type. Trust me," Kisame sighed irritably and pressed him harder into the tree, kissing his jaw line softly. "Come on Ita-chan. . ." he cooed sweetly.

Itachi let out a grumble as he moved his arms around Kisame's neck, his eyes adverting to the side. "F-fine," he finally gave in, moving so he could press his lips against Kisame's for a moment or two. "Just don't tell Deidara about this," he hissed. Oh god. If Deidara found out. . .he'd be dead. And Itachi knew it. Itachi knew this was bad, but how could he resist? He was a sexually-frustrated criminal. He couldn't help it. . .or could he?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: -cowers- I KNOW! I know it's short! I had to. I needed to get this damned chapter over and done with so I could write for my other stories. Please review and next chapter should come soon. . .**

**-TG **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: GAH. I hate this thing sooo much. O-O **

**A/N: Ahh another monthly wait. XD Sorrry. I know this last chapter was very black and white. Either you loved it or hated it. I'm glad if you loved it and I'm slightly disappointed if you hated it. This chapter should be better. Hope you like it. **

**-TG **

**-**

**-**

_How could Sasori do that? How could he just. . .touch me. He knows my feelings for Itachi are strong. He knows that. . . _

Deidara pressed his head into his pillow, his sobs quieting down some as he pressed harder. Itachi was still gone, it had been at least a month since he had last seen him. He didn't know why he was slobbering all over this matter. It's not like he had never done this before. He's had many boyfriends, each of them. . .he cared deeply about . . .so why was he here crying over this one? He had barely said 4 words to Itachi before and now they were together. He didn't get it. He was part of the Akatsuki! Akatsuki are suppose to be fearless, unemotional. . . but Deidara wasn't.

He wasn't unemotional at all. He definitely had emotions and he wanted them to currently disappear. He didn't understand all of these feelings bubbling up inside him for Itachi. He didn't understand why he cried when Itachi left. . he didn't understand why he worried when he hadn't been home yet. . and he definitely didn't understand why he had morphed into a sniveling coward when all Sasori had done was touch and kiss him. What was _wrong _with him.

With a small sigh, Deidara stood up, pulled on his Akatsuki jacket and left his room to go talk to Sasori. No matter how he was feeling, ooh no. It was all about Sasori wanting something from him and he _hated _it. He nodded to himself about that thought and pushed into Sasori's room, a glare set on his face. "Sasori. . ." he hissed.

Sasori sat up at the intrusion and grinned wildly as he watched Deidara move forward. "Yes Deidara?" he asked standing and moving towards Deidara.

"I want to say something to you un,. . but I don't know how," he muttered, looking down for a moment then back up. "Come here and I'll show you . . . un," he said with a flirtly glance back to Sasori.

A huge grin plastered itself on Sasori's face as he moved toward Deidara, his eyes wide with slight craziness. "Yes?"

Deidara paused for a moment, looked up, pulled his fist back and punched Sasori right in the face. "You bastard. Un. If you ever touch me again. . I swear, I won't just break your face," Deidara hissed moving out of the room quickly and storming back into his. _Wow. That felt good. Really good. Now, this little fiasco, Itachi doesn't need to know about._

-

-

-

"Kisame. ." Itachi hissed under his breath, throwing a dead body on the ground in frustration. "I've been thinking. I don't think we should fuck at all," he grumbled, kicking another one of the bodies into a thing of thorn bushes.

With a small sigh, Kisame nodded. "I see,"

"It would hurt Deidara and I really-"

"Love him?"

Itachi shrugged and leaned against a tree, a small sigh of annoyance escaping his throat. "I don't know. I'm not familiar with these feelings,"

"Not familiar?" Kisame cocked his head to the side in thought. "You've never loved anyone before?"

Itachi remained silent for quite a long while, thinking this over. "I don't think so. I mean. . I did have feelings for my family but it wasn't . . .love," Itachi grumbled throwing another body on top of the others.

"Ah . . ." Kisame kicked a body of what looked like a kunoichi in training. Young. . about 13 or 14. Stupid girl was foolish enough to actually stand up to him. Probably a dumb genin thinking she was all tough and shit. Hah. At these thoughts, Kisame let out a small chuckle, shaking his head softly.

Raising a brow, Itachi crossed his arms across his chest. "Why are you laughing?" he hissed watching with a small glare plastered onto his face.

"Oh? It's nothing. Really," Kisame waved it off and turned away from Itachi. "How long do you think it will take us to get back?"

The glare was still present on Itachi's face as he shrugged slightly. "I don't know Probably a couple of days. Maybe a week,"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Oh wow. . such a short chapter. Sorry guys :\ I've been real busy with school and home life. Once those settle down, the next chapter will be much longer. Trust me. :3 **

**-TG**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear fanfiction readers:

I apologize for the long wait on my fanfictions. This is being put up in all my stories so everyone will see it. I got in trouble for my grades and had my computer taken away and I was banned completely from computer systems and put into therapy. O.o'

But, My parents have lightened up and have set up my computer downstairs where they have it locked at night so I'm not able to get on at night as usual. SO, that being said. . I have all the chapters written out. . I just need to type them up. :

Which also means it will take me awhile cause I don't have 24 hours on a weekend to type up 7 page chapters. O.o' I do have a life now. Unfortunately. I apologize again and sadly say. . you'll have to wait a teeny-tiny bit longer for those chapters. I only have 2 hours after homework is done and a couple hours on weekends. ;; I love seeing your Reviews and adds, even though I'm not able to supply the chapters.

So, expect to see a chapter up over the Christmas Break and what not.

Love you all!

-TG!!


	7. Chapter 7

-sigh- Yes, it's been a year. A YEAR since I uploaded ANYTHING. . . I apologize. To my Naruto readers:

Dear amazing watchers and readers,

I'm afraid to say that my interest in Naruto has vanished. I am no longer interested in it. Please don't ask why. I dislike it now.

I still love Skikamaru. I think I always will. I'm sorry. I will not be continuing my fics.

-TG

And to my HP readers –even though I only have one fic-

I still love HP. :] I will always love it. I hope to upload many more HP fics and even continue this one!

-TG~


End file.
